Nature morte aux andouillers
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: C'est de l'art bien sûr, mais qui dans ce monde de philistins pourrait apprécier ce qu'il fait à sa juste valeur ? Recueil de drabbles et de ficlets.
1. Dessein

**_Hymnus_ **  
La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. La lumière crue de la seule lampe allumé souligne les lambris d'ébène, la texture et les motifs soigneusement choisis de la nappe qui recouvre l'immense table, chargée à en craquer d'un festin extravagant et agrémentée de deux bouquets luxuriants d'amaryllis blanches et rouge sang. C'est une nature morte impressionnante, viandes et plats raffinés, une vanitas que n'auraient pas reniée les maîtres flamands.  
Et soudain une silhouette traverse la salle à manger à pas de velours, s'arrête un instant auprès d'un panneau amovible. La musique jailli, tonitruante et splendide, d'une netteté parfaite ; la symphonie n°8 de Gustav Mahler emplie l'espace, l'habite.  
Et le Docteur Lecter passe à table.

**_Dessein_ **  
C'est de l'art bien sûr, mais qui dans ce monde de philistins pourrait apprécier ce qu'il fait à sa juste valeur ? Will Graham, apparemment, et c'est d'autant plus surprenant que l'agent spécial est pourtant tout ce qui irrite Hannibal : mal dégrossi, occasionnellement impoli, sans l'ombre d'un don artistique, incapable de s'habiller correctement, dont la simplicité des goûts est plus affaire de pauvreté de jugement que d'un parti pris réel.  
Et pourtant, il est le seul à regarder une scène de crime et à en distinguer immédiatement le dessein, la transcendance qu'elle représente.  
A l'origine, Hannibal est intrigué par ce don si rare, une empathie si puissante qu'elle permet à Graham de pénétrer dans le cerveau de tueurs... Et à force de côtoyer l'homme, il se prendrait presque à l'apprécier pour tout le reste si seulement il pouvait accomplir son potentiel, se débarrasser de ces notions banales de bien et de mal... Et il est intrigué également, car peut-être Will Graham a-t-il la capacité de le voir pour ce qu'il est.  
Mais en attendant, le manipuler est une distraction tout à fait adéquate.

**_Hubris_ **  
Capable de tuer il l'est, bien entendu. Hannibal en a vu la possibilité en Will dès le début, possibilité concrétisée quand il a abattu Garett Jacob Hobbs.  
Et tout son travail de sape psychologique, aidé par l'encéphalite et les hallucinations de plus en plus fréquentes de Will, a consisté à convaincre ce dernier qu'il était capable de tuer dans des situations dénuées de l'urgence extraordinaire, de la_nécessité _de l'exécution de Hobbs. Paver le chemin en trivialisant les morts, en questionnant la moralité, la justesse de tel ou tel crime qu'ils ont croisé, en invitant Will à se mettre dans la peau du tueur même sans faire jouer son empathie, en remettant en question sa perception de lui-même.  
Mais il a été trop audacieux et c'est finalement ce qui le fait échouer : Will était prêt à croire qu'il ai pu tuer dans la folie de sa maladie et si Hannibal s'en était tenu là, il aurait triomphé... Mais il a été trop avide et la conscience en lui-même de Will est trop profondément ancrée pour qu'il puisse se laisser convaincre avoir été le tueur dès le début, alors qu'il était encore maître de lui-même...  
C'est un échec d'autant plus cuisant qu'il est dû à sa propre précipitation, et à peine apaisé par l'excitation du nouveau statut quo qui les oppose de part et d'autre des barreaux : Will a à présent en main tout ce qu'il lui faut pour voir ce qu'est réellement Hannibal. 

**_Regarde _**  
"Regarde, regarde", murmure Garett Jacob Hobbs depuis le couloir qui mène aux cellules, et même s'il sait qu'il s'agit d'une hallucination, Will fait ce qu'il demande, regarde la silhouette qui lui fait face de l'autre côté des barreaux.  
C'est Hannibal, l'homme raffiné et fiable qui a été son roc quand sa raison vacillait, Hannibal, qui était son psychiatre, son ami, pensait-il.  
Hannibal qui selon toute vraisemblance à tué Abigail, et tous les autres dont Will est à présent accusé des meurtres.  
"Regarde."  
Et sous les yeux de Will les traits d'Hannibal se fondent dans l'ombre, sa silhouette se déforme et à sa place se tient une créature froide et émaciée, au cimier de bois de cerf.  
Le wendigo.


	2. Le Grand Oeuvre

**_Le Grand Oeuvre  
_**Cuisiner est un art, un acte de création au même titre que la peinture, que la composition d'une symphonie : un moyen pour l'homme de transcender le morne réalisme de son existence, de sortir du simple transport plébéien qu'est son corps pour atteindre un stade supérieur. N'importe qui peut produire du son, ou mettre trois couleurs sur une toile, ou faire revenir un morceau de viande et le disposer sur une assiette. Cela n'en fait pas pour autant de la musique ou un tableau, ou un repas digne de ce nom, cela n'en fait certainement pas une oeuvre d'art.

Il faut plus que des matières premières il faut un dessein, une volonté et le sens de quelque chose qui ne peut se quantifier ou se décrire. Une virtuosité bien sûr, une connaissance des techniques et des supports, de la patience… mais aussi bien plus encore.

On peut gâcher une matière première propice comme on peut transcender un matériau médiocre avec assez de génie… mais le plus plaisant bien entendu est de travailler avec des ingrédients de qualité exceptionnelle et de savoir leur faire rendre tout ce qu'ils ont, de les attendrir, de les raffiner, d'en extraire le substrat… Will a un potentiel énorme, brut encore, mais Hannibal perçoit avec l'oeil de l'artiste tout ce qu'il pourrait être, le potentiel qui pourrait se révéler s'il le travaille correctement, s'il suit son instinct et le modèle, le transforme. Will est pour l'instant un met de choix, mais ce ne serait que du gâchis que de se contenter de si peu, de le réduire à un plaisir fugace quand Hannibal peut faire de lui bien plus, peut le sublimer en une véritable oeuvre d'art.

Cela prendra du temps, bien sûr, mais n'est-ce pas toujours le cas avec un _opus magnum_ ?

Hannibal n'est pas pressé.


End file.
